Phineas and Isabella: Rivalry
by FastCarsNoRules220
Summary: Phineas Flynn has decided to join an illegal cross country race from San Fran to Danville. Meanwhile, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro and the Fireside Girls has formed the fastest and most powerful police force ever, the Team Fireside American Police. She will do anything to stop Phineas from the illegal street race.
1. Trailer

Phineas and Isabella: Rivalry Trailer

**This trailer is a combination of NFS Hot Pursuit, NFS The Run, and NFS Rivals. **_**Phineas and Isabella Rivalry**_** is a Phineas and Ferb and Need for Speed crossover. Phineas, a fearless street racer, joins an illegal cross country race from San Francisco to Danville while Isabella, a professional cop, will do anything to stop him. **

Him... Her...

Racer... Cop...

Race... Chase...

HUNTED

Phineas... Isabella...

Whose side are you on?

_Isabella: We are unbound, free. We push the limits in the world's fastest police cars._

Now imagine a Lamborghini Reventon, a Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, and a Koenigsegg Agera R as police cars.

_Isabella: We are the law. You can't catch devil with angels._

A Koenigsegg Agera R police car drifts at a corner in pursuit of a street race.

_Phineas: I am not you. I live in a life you're too scared to live._

Now imagine an orange Lamborghini Murcielago LP-670-4 SV drifting in slow motion.

_Phineas: I am fearless, the reality show, the catalyst. _

The Lamborghini Murcielago LP-670-4 SV speeds by the Koenigsegg police car in Chicago.

_Phineas: You want to know why I do this? It's what I planned to do today._

A Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 police car rams and orange Dodge Challenger in the deserts of Nevada.

_Isabella: We are the end of your freedom._

The orange Dodge Challenger drifts in a corner in downtown Las Vegas.

_Phineas: I will run._

The Camaro ZL1 police car speeds by the 'Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas Nevada' sign in pursuit of street racers.

_Isabella: You will never get away from us._

A Pagani Zonda Cinque goes racing past other racers on Million Dollar Highway, Colorado.

_Phineas: You can't catch me._

Agent P's Ford Shelby Super Snake joins the race/chase action in the Rockies.

_Isabella: We won't stop._

A Ferrari 458 Italia Spider races down the plains of Kansas while being chased by a Ferrari 458 Italia police car.

_Phineas: You will make me famous._

The Koenigsegg Agera R police car takes down a street racer in St. Louis near the Arch.

_Isabella: You are our target. _

The Murcielago LP-670-4 SV breaks through a roadblock in Chicago (imagine this in slow motion).

_Phineas: You are my rival._

The Murcielago LP-670-4 SV races down the streets in downtown Chicago with the Agera R police car chasing after it. Then, the Agera R makes an unexpected turn at an intersection while the Murcielago continues going straight. Then, the Murcielago drifts at the next intersection and encounters the Agera R police car facing right at it. Both of them began to drive straight towards each other and seconds before the head on collision, the screen goes black and shows the title: Phineas and Isabella Rivalry.

**So, what do you think of this trailer? Chapter 1 is coming up next! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Challenger

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE LICENCED CARS IN THE STORY.**

**Hello guys! Welcome to Chapter 1 of my Need for Speed/Phineas and Ferb fan fiction. This story will be based on the Need for Speed games: Hot Pursuit 2010, The Run, and Rivals. As you all know, Phineas has decided to join an illegal cross country race from San Francisco to Danville during the fabulous 104 day summer vacation. Why? It's what he has planned to do today. Isabella on the other hand has formed the fastest and the most powerful police force ever. It is called the Team Fireside American Police. With the world's fastest police cars in the fleet, she will do anything to stop Phineas from the crazy street race. Now I present to you, Phineas and Isabella Rivalry! **

Chapter 1: The Challenger

_Team Fireside American Police Headquarters_

_Danville, Tri-State Area_

_8:00pm_

"My fellow Fireside girls, we have formed the fastest and most powerful police force ever. With patrol cars from Dodge Chargers to the Koenigsegg Agera R and our ability to patrol anywhere in the United States, we can track down and stop many street racers across the country who try to bring themselves above the law. Here right beside me is the new Lamborghini Reventon police interceptor. Now try imagining a street racer trying to get away from us, which is literally impossible. Now, are there any questions?" Sergeant Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, leader of the Team Fireside American Police, asked as she has finished off her speech. Beside her is a 2007 Lamborghini Reventon police car in black and white scheme and police lights on top. With a top speed of 211mph, street racers always have to beware. Isabella is dressed in a police suit similar to the pink dress she normally wears, except it is all blue in color. She wears a police hat and a badge with the Fireside Girls logo on it and has a gun on her belt. Meanwhile, one of the officers raised her hand. She had blond hair and is from the United Kingdom.

"Emily Kinney, I see you are new here. What's your question?" Isabella asked.

Meanwhile in the streets of Downtown Danville, an orange 2010 Dodge Challenger SRT-8 began tearing up the road. Driving at speeds of over 160mph, it brews by a 2012 Dodge Charger police car from the Danville Police Department. The Charger's police lights go on and sirens begin to wail as it gives chase to the Challenger.

"So, if we are the fastest police force on the planet, what kinds of cars do we have other than the Lamborghinis?" Emily asks in her firm British accent.

"Well, we have cars such as the Bentley Continental, the Camaro ZL1, and the Ferrari 458. The Mustang, the GT-R, and the F1 LM and we also have the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport and the Koenigsegg Agera R, the fastest police interceptors ever."

The Dodge Challenger makes a drift at an intersection. With the Charger interceptor still chasing after it, flames spat out of the exhaust as the driver hits the nitrous button causing the car to reach top speed.

"Wow! How the heck did we even afford any of those cars?" Another officer, Gretchen, points out.

"Well, as far as I am concerned, let's just keep it a secret. The readers should know since many of them play Need for Speed games and cops could somehow manage to get these kinds of cars! Oops, I think I have just broken the forth wall..."

The Dodge Challenger heads for a freeway that's closed. It smashes through construction signs as the Dodge Charger police car still follows him. Meanwhile far ahead, there was a dead end.

"Dang! I can't wait to get into one of those rides! It's time to kick some racer butt!" Another officer, Adyson Sweetwater, exclaims.

"Well, sure, but you need to start off in something simple first, like the Dodge Charger, and work your way up to the Koenigsegg Agera R. That, you can earn the 'Drive all police cars' badge." Isabella explains.

The driver Dodge Challenger hits the nitrous button once again. He knows that there was a dead end ahead, but he knew how this is all going to end.

"Fireside Girls, no street racer can ever get away from us. Even if they had much racing skills to do so, we will never stop. They may call us thugs, but deep down they know they need us. We are the law. You can never catch devils with angels." Isabella finished off.

The Dodge Challenger jumps off the dead end and 'smashes' through the forth wall. Then, the screen goes black and shows the story title: Phineas and Isabella Rivalry.

_That night..._

_Downtown Danville, Tri-State Area_

_10:30pm_

The orange 2010 Dodge Challenger pulls in to a red light. The driver side window rolls down and shows that the car is driven by no other than Phineas Flynn. He looks at his rear view mirror and sees a pair of headlights coming from right behind. The car comes to a stop beside him. It was the new 2013 Lamborghini Veneno, one of the most expensive cars in the world. It is also known for being the fastest Lamborghini ever; with a top speed of over 220mph. Only three of those cars exist. Phineas could see the figure that was driving that car. It seems to look like Isabella behind the wheel, but her hair seems spikier and her shirt seems to have a picture of a skull on it. The Lamborghini revved its engine, and Phineas did the same with his car. They both continued revving their engines as they waited for the traffic light to turn green.

As soon as the green light came on, tires squealed as they both took off. Phineas was the first to use his nitrous since he is battling with a 740 horsepower Lamborghini. He shifted into fifth gear as he reached over 160 mph trying to catch up with her. With no one else on the road, both of them were just flying. The Lamborghini managed to attain speeds of over 200mph. No matter how many times Phineas had hit the nitrous he was still struggling to catch up with her. He knew he couldn't win the race since his Challenger had a top speed of only 170mph and the Veneno could reach up to 220mph, so it just wasn't a fair race. Pretty soon, the engine of the Challenger began to overheat and Phineas was forced to slow down. Smoke billowed from the engine as he watched at the Lamborghini driving off into the night.

_The next day..._

_Maple Drive, Danville, Tri-State Area_

_6:00am_

"So, you're into street racing huh?" Ferb Fletcher, Phineas's step brother, says as he walked into the garage of the Flynn-Fletcher house to see Phineas working on the engine of his Dodge Challenger.

"Ferb, that Lamborghini just destroyed me there last night." Phineas explains. "Right now, I'm tuning the engine of this car so that it can attain speeds of over 200mph. That'll show who is boss here."

"You know, I signed you up for something you might like." Ferb says.

"Like what?"

"Something that's big."

"Ferb, just tell me."

"It is a cross country event that starts in San Fran to here in Danville, 3000 miles of asphalt. It is also known as The Run. You will need to race your way through the national forests, through the deserts and the city of Vegas, the winding roads of the Colorado Rockies, the plains of Kansas and straight to St. Louis, Chicago, Detroit, and straight to the finishing line here in Danville. So, are you in?"

Phineas has never seen Ferb talk this much, but he stopped working on the engine and looked at Ferb with and excited look in his eyes. "Ferb, I know what I'm going to do today!" He exclaims.

**Alright! Now that was a good start wasn't it? Chapter 2 is coming up so stay tuned! **


End file.
